Hazel and Emerald Eyes
by lili-dono
Summary: This story is very old and very long. Not my best works and probably won't be continued. Pretty General with a new character. Takes place their sixth year. (HarryxOC)(yaoi)


Harry Potter leaned against the wall in his relative's house, his tan arms crossed and his vibrant emerald green eyes looking intently at the mirror that Dudley was holding up to his wounded face. Aunt Marge had visited yet again while Harry had been outside playing one on one basketball with his cousin. She had brought her new vicious dogs, calling them Dorothy and Lucy. Instantly, as Harry turned in grief to see the plump woman, Lucy rushed forward with claws out and sliced the Boy-Who-Lived across the cheek. Now, he sat there looking over the deep cuts, blood staining his soft skin. It was only moments ago that Aunt Marge left with Uncle Vernon to go to a play, leaving the two cousins home alone (since Petunia was off at work).

"I'm hungry," Dudley muttered, lowering the mirror and glancing at the refrigerator. "And since you've been cooking for us for how many years now…I think that you're the one who'll be making lunch."

"Can't you just make some cereal?" Harry questioned, playing with a small crumb from one of the vicious dogs' treats on the counter. He sighed at the stare he was getting from Dudley and he slowly started to dig through the cabinets. He heard the chair scrape across the tiles and he frowned, knowing that would not be getting any help.

A hoot was heard from the open window and in flew Hedwig, fluffing up as Dudley pet her snowy white feathers. Harry glanced over his shoulder, getting together the ingredients for the meal, and greeted his friend with a smile and a nod. It was around that time that Harry would be receiving his school letters, so he wasn't at all surprised to see Hedwig. Dudley carefully took the letters from her talons and handed them to Harry who stopped what he was doing to read them over.

The first one was from McGonagall, listing off the many books that he would need this year for his new subjects. _She must be disappointed that I'm not taking Transfiguration again this year_, he acknowledged as he noticed how she wrote down Transfiguration 6 but crossed out rather darkly, but enough for his handsome green eyes to notice. Also, added to the bottom of the letter were his results on his OWLS. It seems he got 7 Outstandings, and that's all he cared about. 7 was superior, he wondered if Hermione was that lucky.

The second letter was a letter from a professor that he had never heard of before. It seems they had a new one, one that was also serving as the new _Assistant Deputy Headmistress_. Her handwriting looked as if an artist sketched it on there. Harry was getting to like the sounds of this new professor, even though he hadn't met her yet. Surprisingly, not only was this letter informing him about the starting of the new school year, but also it was quite personalized.

Dear Harry Potter,

Hogwarts will be starting August 22nd, instead of September 1st, thanks to a few misfortunes over the summer and of last year, as you should know. We have dropped Professor Umbridge from the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject, not that that is a surprise to you, Harry. You also shouldn't care about DADA because you will not be taking that particular subject this year, at least, not with Professor Dumbledore, whom has graciously taken Umbridge's spot. Yes, you signed up for DADA 6, but we believe that your supreme art with that subject has exceeded the normal level (not to mention you taught DADA last year), so we have placed you in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts 6.5. Your teachers are very proud of you.

Adv. DADA6.5 is a new class that we have thought up over the summer. We have a select few that will be in the class, all from different houses. It will take place in the room next to the Room of Requirements. It's rather large, marble, absolutely beautiful and a perfect place for practice. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself.

Now, about Quidditch. Last year you were kicked off the team so long as Umbridge was working at Hogwarts. And since the old bat is _not_ working here anymore, you are back on the team. It will be heartbreaking to Ginny Weasley, but she is welcome to try out for a different position. You have also been elected Captain of the team. It is your job to find to positions for your team, and I expect the best.

That is all for now. See you on the 22nd.

Sincerely

Professor Dominique Kasae

_Assistant Deputy Headmistress_

Harry smiled happily, one of the first times that whole summer. He gathered up the rest of the letters and started to leave the kitchen when Dudley whined loudly, "What about my lunch?"

Nothing seemed to irritate Harry at the moment as he glanced at his cousin, shrugged and replied casually and carefree, "Make some cereal?" He winked and pushed through the kitchen door and rushed up the stairs, into his room and slammed the door. He had letters pinned up onto the wall with the window, all of them he had received over this summer. Everyone seemed to be worried about him, since his Godfather had left this earth a few months ago. As sad as he wanted to be, he couldn't bring himself to it. Being angry and distant from everyone last year exhausted him, making it evident that if Harry were to fight Lord Voldemort he could not be fatigued.

Carefully, he pinned the letter from Professor Kasae onto his wall, admiring it for a moment before plopping onto his bed and ripping open one from Hermione.

Harry,

I can't believe we have a new professor! She seems so artistic and intelligent, I wonder if she's young like…in her late 20's or something. I wouldn't be surprised. I wonder what subject she's teaching if its not Defense Against the Dark Arts. Did you see the list of subjects this year? They added a LOT that I just MUST take. Even though I think that the ones that you cannot enroll for are only Adv. DADA6.5 and Adv. Mythological Runes (which I'm in).

Ron is going out with Cho, isn't that astonishing? She seems like such a _flirt_, but she is pretty cute. I'm not as lucky as Ron, how unfortunate!

Anyway, off our personal life, did you get your OWLS results back yet? I got 6 Outstandings! I was going for 9 but…3 Above Averages are just fine too. I heard Ron got a T in Potions. Poor thing.

School is starting on the 22nd, but I already booked us a place above the Three Broomsticks. The only catch was that we have to work with Rosette, which really shouldn't be that catastrophic, if I do say so myself. We have to be there by July 31st, which so happens to be your birthday, so we'll have a party there, how does that sound?

_Hermione_

He smirked as he reread the 2nd paragraph, glancing at the letter on the wall from Hermione where she admitted her sexuality. She was a lesbian now, falling for any girl, which explained why she didn't fall for Ron like he was expecting. He had secretly replied back saying that he had something to admit as well. He was bisexual, and he told her to keep that a secret from Ron. She promised and didn't bring it up since. He felt oddly closer to Hermione knowing that she liked girls other than guys, and that she had openly accepted that the Boy-Who-Lived liked both guys and girls. It was over relieving.

Distantly, Harry ran a hand over his cheek, closing his eyes and setting the opposite cheek on the pillow. The wound didn't feel like it was healing at all, and the blood was still on his face. He didn't really care though, because he knew that he couldn't do anything about the scar that would be appearing in time. He sighed and pushed his face into the pillow, scrunching up his perfect nose. He felt so uneasy about what happened. A normal person would have felt pain by having claws ripped into their skin, while Harry did not. Maybe he had pain, but since he's felt much worse by the scar on his face, he hadn't noticed it. He subconsciously nodded, convinced by that idea.

There was a knock on his door before he heard it slowly open, almost cautiously. High-heeled shoes clicked across his wooden floor and a cold hand grasped his chin and turned his head towards his concerned looking Aunt Petunia. "You know, if you don't clean that it will get infected," she pointed out, pulling Harry out of bed and leading him to the bathroom. "I will not let those _people_ think that we're trying to get you killed. Vernon might want to but I certainly do not want to see my sister's son die because of those damned dogs."

Harry was not surprised by the sudden affection from his aunt, since he was receiving a lot of it since the beginning of the summer. Petunia was filing for divorce against Vernon, sick of him hurting Harry. Enough was enough, she had said, and she smiled like a mother towards her nephew. Since then, Vernon had been getting his things together, but was not fully moved out yet. Petunia was now one her own, she considered Harry a son, since Petunia got full custody of Harry while Dudley would be switching back and forth every other week.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, but I'm sure they wouldn't blame you for doing that," Harry noted softly, closing his eyes as his aunt scrubbed the blood off his colored skin. "Hey, Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes?" Petunia answered, drying Harry's face off and putting some Hydrogen Peroxide on a cotton ball and pressing it on Harry's cuts. She smirked as his eyes clenched shut as his cuts started to sting greatly.

Harry took a few deep breaths and replied, looking at himself in the mirror, "On July 31st I have to go to London. Is that all right? My friend booked us a place in some rooms above this one pub and we're going to be working in there for the rest of the summer until school."

"Sure," the woman said, throwing the cotton ball into the trashcan. "I'll just go ahead and drive you over there then. I'm working on the 31st though, could I take you there on the 30th?"

"That's fine!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes getting excited. "Thank you so much!"

"Whatever, now shut up so that I can bandage this up."

Vernon tapped his fork angrily on the table, not touching the food on his plate. However, Dudley was sitting next to him, eating away at the delicious dish that Harry had created, finishing it off and getting seconds. Petunia was sitting next to Harry eating her meal politely, cutting the meat into small pieces and putting them gracefully on her tongue. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't eating his food eat either.

"You poisoned it," Vernon accused, pointing at the juicy looking steak and the perfectly cooked broccoli, long green beans, asparagus, and carrots. It was apparent that the large man wanted to just attack his plate and eat every last thing, for the fact that he was practically drooling.

Harry casually leaned forward and took a roll from the basket in the middle, pulling it apart and spreading butter upon it. He took a nice big bite eating it slowly, noting that even the bread was delicious. He swallowed it and brushed the crumbs from his mouth. "If I were you, I would take those chances, because I've never made such exquisite food. Why would I ruin my hard work by poisoning any of my food? Besides…I don't know where you keep the poison."

Vernon raised his eyebrow and tried a piece of broccoli. "Not bad, boy…what's the special occasion?"

"Today is July 29th," Harry pointed out, smiling warmly. "Tomorrow I'll be leaving for London. Tonight will be the last time I _ever_ see you again. Isn't that enough to call it a 'special occasion'? I was going to throw a party but I don't know anyone here in Surrey except for you guys." _If I didn't know any better, I would think that I was a Slytherin_, he mused, his smile getting bigger.

Vernon's face turned a bright purple, fury rushing through his veins. He growled and went back to eating, knowing that Harry had _connections_ with his fellow _people_ that Harry called wizards. If he wasn't careful he could find himself with a pig tail and nose, and he didn't want to take that chance.

"After dinner—" Vernon started, but Petunia interrupted.

"After dinner you are welcome to head up to bed because we have to wake up early tomorrow to go to London. Dudley will wash the dishes for you."

Harry nodded in thanks and strolled up into his room once he was done, feeling so free without his uncle giving him orders. He stretched and checked his watch, noticing that it was 9:00. Dinner was rather late tonight, later than usual. "This is crazy," he hissed, slipping out of his shoes and plopping on the bed, the light turning out by impulse of Harry's mind.

Petunia dropped Harry off by the 'abandoned' pub and drove off with a small goodbye. It was the day before his birthday, the day before he was supposed to be at the Three Broomsticks. He had a lot of time before he had to get his room. So, he went passed the brick wall and into the busy Diagon Ally, filled with students rushing here and there. Since school would be starting in only 20 some days, everyone was getting ready hurriedly.

Harry pushed passed some of the people and walked straight up to Gringotts, spotting Fleur and rushing up to her. "Hey there!"

"Oh, 'Arry, long time no see," Fleur greeted, grinning happily and shaking Harry's hand. "How much money would you like today?"

"Well…do I…do I have my God Father's account now as well next to my parent's?" Harry questioned, looking a little uneasy.

Fleur drummed her fingers and flipped through some papers, licking her thumb every now and then. "Why yes, you do. Right now you have about half a million galleons, and a few hundred shillings. Do you want just enough to carry in your pockets today for school supplies or do you want more than that?"

"Just for school supplies and some new clothes, please. And might I add that your English accent is becoming exquisite?" Harry flattered Fleur, giving her a small wink, receiving a big kiss on his cheek from his French friend. "Merci, Fleur!"

"Oh là là! 'Arry, are you learning French?" Fleur asked, leaning on the counter, looking rather revealing. "Hmm…well, here comes one of the new summer workers with your gold. He's truly a nice guy, a transfer student from the states. His name is Rory, he'll be a new student at Hogwarts."

Harry turned to this Rory person, and his eyes widened. He was tan, semi long pink and black hair gelled into thick spikes. His eyes were a light hazel, quite stunning. He was dressed in a casual suit, but he could tell by his cool composure, he was rather a very art like character.

Rory grinned happily and handed Harry the small velvety black bag filled with some galleons and shillings. Once Harry put it in one of his pockets he shook Harry's hand, his grin getting bigger. "I'm Rory Kasae, and you must be Harry Potter. My sister told me about you. She's a new member of the Order of Phoenix, since it's now being held at our house."

"Interesting," Harry said, releasing Rory's hand after he shook back and started to put them safely in his pockets when Rory grabbed his right hand again, turning it over to see the back of it. A scar was written across it reading _I must not tell lies_. Rory looked concerned, and then looked up at the Boy-Who-Lived's nicely tanned face, noticing the dog slash on his cheek and slightly glancing at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Harry cleared his throat looking away then back at the American. "You said your last name was Kasae. That would mean your mum is Dominique, right?"

"No, no, my mother is still living in America. My sister is Dominique. She's the new professor, as you should know." Rory explained. "I got sorted last night," he added quickly, folding his arms. "Gryffindor. Same as you."

"Really? That's great! Was your sister—er—was Professor Kasae Gryffindor as well?"

Rory shook his head. "No, she was a Slytherin. She and I were the only ones that went to Hogwarts though. She's been here since 1st year, I'm only coming here for my 6th."

"Interesting," Harry expressed, checking his watch. "So, do you work here now or what?"

"Well, no, not exactly, its more of just a small thing that I just sort of help out with every once in awhile. This is actually my last time this summer, then I'll be working at the Three Broomsticks."

Emerald green eyes widened, "You're kidding. I'm working there too with a few of my friends. My shift actually doesn't start until tomorrow, so I'll be buying things today."

Fleur cleared her throat, winking at Harry and turning to Rory. "You're shift just ended Rory, so why don't you join Harry? He'll show you around Diagon Ally, how does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

So, most of the day Harry showed Rory around to all of the best places, pointing out the places not to go to. He was finally carrying a large pile of books, receiving some help from Rory. "I need to set these down somewhere," he had commented, just in time as they were in front of the Three Broomsticks. He pushed open the door with his back, greeted Rosette warmly, and asked to keep his supplies behind the counter for now.

"Of course, Harry! Just set it back here, I'll make sure that it doesn't get taken or anything!" Rosette confirmed, waving as Harry left again.

Rory seemed surprised by the boy's popularity in the wizardry world, but who could blame him? He just fought the Dark Lord months ago and lived to tell the tale. It was astonishing. Not to mention, whenever those striking green eyes met his, he felt like melting. Harry was so handsome, a difference from what some had described him to be a skinny and gangly boy. Not this 16 year old with well defined muscles on his tan skin and those raven locks of hair just loosely falling around his face, most of it pushed behind his ears. It was straight and smooth, shiny when the sun hit it. Rory was tempted to reach over and touch it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Harry glanced over at Rory again, noticing that the American was looking at his hair. "My friend is making me get a haircut when she arrives. Well, more of a style than anything, since it's more under control than I've ever had it before."

"I like how it looks now…but styled would make you look really—" he stopped short, not wanting to reveal anything. He got a look from Harry and quickly finished with "cool."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Harry said, shrugging and walking towards the new clothing shop. He suppressed a whistle as he entered, admiring how large the store was. Dress robes and wizard robes were more towards the back while regular muggle looking clothing was in the front. The store was storming with preppy little 1st and 2nd years not to mention a few 7th years. He went over to the guy section, Rory following closely to his heels, and looked at a few shirts and pants, not knowing really what to buy. He's been dressing in baggy hand-me-downs for his whole life and now he wanted to dress in something that actually fit him.

"Potter, I can help you with that," came a familiar voice.

Harry spun around and saw none other than Draco Malfoy, arms folded in a seductive way, leaning on the clothes rack. "M-Malfoy?"

"I saw you come in and decided that I must help you look absolutely sexy for this new school year since it is a new school year for me as well!" Draco exclaimed, grinning mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, feeling Rory move around so that he was standing behind him.

Draco laughed and patting Harry on the shoulder, getting a cringe in response. "I am no longer under my father's command. I am now living full-time in Hogsmead with Professor Snape. I was forced to dislike you throughout the years, because if I didn't I would have been forced to get the Dark Mark. So, I would love to get this little conflict underway, how does that sound?"

Harry could barely believe his ears. He nodded and took a step back as Draco started to dig through the clothes and pull out a few pieces of clothing for Harry to try on.

Draco turned to Rory, handing Harry the last pair of slightly baggy black pants, and said, "I'm Draco, Slytherin. You are?"

"Rory Kasae, Gryffindor."

"Splendid, then you can go into the changing room with Harry here and help him put these clothes on. It's a huge fitting room, trust me."

Rory colored. He would be going into a changing room with the guy he currently and most recently fancied and who happened to be famous all around Europe. He helped Harry carry some of the piles of clothes into the room and set it down on the stool. "If you don't want me in here I understand…"

"No, it's fine," Harry admitted, smiling warmly. He gradually pulled his shirt off, hiding a grin as he caught Rory's jaw drop. Under the baggy black shirt he had a tan, 6-pack, flat stomach, and pierced bellybutton that his cousin had done while he was sleeping. He turned away to pick up a black shirt with the Hogwarts logo printed white across the back with a serpent and a lion going along the bottom, the raven flying above the logo while the badger peeked from behind the logo. Hogwarts was just getting that popular that now they had another logo, besides the badge with all three houses.

Before the Gryffindor could slip the shirt on he felt a warm hand run down his back. He froze, refusing to move at all while the hand ran a long path down his spine and then down the skin. He knew what Rory had found on his back, he knew that Rory wasn't doing it just out of pleasure or not being able to hold back.

"Oh my God…" Rory whispered, pulling his hand away as he looked over the red marks all over Harry's tan back. They looked like scratch marks. Not from an animal, like the gashes on the boy's cheek. No; those scratches were definitely from humans.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said finally, pulling the shirt over the wounds. "I'm not living with that monster anymore…" He turned around, trying to smile as best he could, showing off the tight shirt. It was perfect for Harry, absolutely perfect. Rory had to keep from drooling.

"Now try on those pants," Rory pointed to the black baggy pants, not really _goth_ as some would stereotype, but still baggy and black. Harry did as told and Rory blushed greatly. "Wow…"

Harry grinned, knowing that he had just seduced Rory with his looks. "Hot?"

"Hot…Wait! I mean—!"

"No, it's okay," Harry said, brushing a hand through his hair and leaning on the wall. "I'm bi, so I'm not bothered by it."

Rory's blush got brighter and he looked at the ground. "Whew…I didn't want you to call me a fagot like at my old school."

"I wouldn't even if I wasn't bi. However, tomorrow if you meet my friend Ron, don't mention anything about it to him. I'm afraid that he's against…any other sexuality besides the normal girl and boy relationships."

Rory nodded and felt a whole lot more comfortable with Harry now that he knew the truth. They tried on more clothes and Harry ended up buying all of the ones Draco had offered to him, along with a black dress robe and new black robes.

It was when they arrived to the Three Broomsticks when Harry felt like his good day just got worse.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but your reservations were for tomorrow and all of the rooms are preoccupied now so I can't let you go into your room as of yet. I'm so sorry!" Rosette explained, taking Harry's hands in her own and looking into his emerald eyes with pity.

Rory touched Harry's shoulder and offered happily, "That's fine! You can stay with me tonight! I have a room here as well!"

"Splendid!" Rosette exclaimed, disappearing in the back.

Harry turned to Rory and raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's okay with you? I don't want to make you feel like I'm intruding."

"No, no, I'd love for you to stay. Besides, it's only one night, right?" Rory said calmly, taking Harry's hand and leading him up the stairs and up to his room.

The sun was setting and the room was glowing with an orange and red light. As Rory walked in, he turned and noticed how the sun reflected perfectly off Harry's hair, suppressing a sigh of admiration.

"So, how many siblings do you have, Rory," Harry asked, getting Rory out of his trance.

"Oh, uh, four sisters, and I used to have one brother, but he decided to join with Lord Voldemort's side so I don't consider him a brother anymore."

Harry was surprised that Rory had said Voldemort's name without hesitation. Most flinched or say 'you-know-who', but Rory, thankfully, did not. "Four sisters," Harry said, crossing his arms and leaning on one of the mahogany bedposts on Rory's four-poster bed. "Are they all going to Hogwarts?"

"Only Tourniquet, besides Dominique, and she's a 6th year with us. She's also my twin sister." Rory cleared his throat and gestured toward the bed. "It's getting late, would you like to go to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the floor if you want me to…"

Rory laughed and pulled back the fluffy covers. "Nonsense. That would be mean. We can share a bed, I promise I won't bite," _hard _Rory added mentally.

Harry seemed to give in as he climbed onto the bed next to Rory and pulled the covers upon him, falling asleep almost instantly, unlike Rory, who continued to admire the Boy-Who-Lived.


End file.
